Una nueva Princesa en Asturias
by Sario K
Summary: Un cambio de opinión la ponen como una de las tres princesas de Asturias, un compromiso en secreto, sobre todo las confesiones de un rey tímido, hacen que el destino se enfoque en cierta pareja.
1. La nueva princesa de Asturias

Hay como me encanta crear historias y dejarlas sin terminar. Pues ya ni modo, pero cuando me llegan historias a mi azotea pues las quiero escribir antes de que estas se desaparezcan.

Esta historia es cuando la batalla contra Zaibach ha terminado, dejando a nuestros protagonistas en la ciudad de Asturias, a punto de partir a su hogar, pero hay unos pequeños problemas. Ellos aun no se han dicho lo que sienten y Hitomi no piensa regresar a la luna fantasma, así que ella esta buscando una nación que le acepte. Valla si que hay sorpresas por que esa nación no será Fanelia.

La nueva Princesa de Asturias.

La batalla ya terminó, y es difícil ahora despedirse de los amigos con quien estuviste luchando durante tanto tiempo, Van se irá el día de mañana junto con Merle y su pueblo hacia Fanelia, para poder empezar las reparaciones y hacer que la nueva Fanelia resurja al mando de su nuevo rey, aunque joven e inexperto, se había logrado destacar con valor y sacrificio en su primera batalla, creo que ningún rey en la historia de cualquier país, había logrado subir como sucesor tras pasar una difícil prueba y que además en ese mismo día de su regreso empezara a pelear en una guerra, en la cual dependía el destino de su pueblo y la de otros habitantes de Gaea, y mas añadiendo su corta edad y poca experiencia en esta rama. Si, no había duda que los tiempos difíciles para un rey se avecinaban. Pero por fin había empezado la paz para este reino, ahora solo quedaba trabajar arduamente para poder levantar su pueblo, si había salido victorioso de una guerra, levantar y reconstruir su pueblo será ya un poco más fácil.

Hitomi había tomado la decisión de quedarse en Gaea, un lugar que fuera de guerras no era tan violenta, donde aun había hombres valerosos que arriesgarían la vida por su país y sobre todo por su pueblo, y que estos aún no eran enviciados con corrupción, oro y poder. Si estar aquí era mejor. Días atrás cuando ella sorprendió a sus amigos con la decisión de quedarse, hizo que muchos se alegraran, en especial a cierto rey que sentía que aun tenía oportunidades de que algún día ella y él fueran algo mas que simples amigos.

Pero pronto las cosas fueron difíciles, Hitomi no podía ir a Fanelia y quedarse siempre como invitada, y prácticamente en estos momentos Fanelia no existía, y hasta estar completamente reconstruida podía iniciarse un juicio de nacionalización para ella, asiendo que para Van las cosas y la presión fuera aumentando.

- El día de mañana partiremos a Fanelia, mientras tanto podrás quedarte como huésped.

- Gracias Van, pero entiendo que con eso te llevarías grandes presiones y eso ya no quiero, creo que ya te mereces un descanso.

Hitomi hablaba serena, pero no podía evitar que de sus ojos naciera una preocupación.

- No digas eso, sinceramente será un placer para mi aceptarte como parte de Fanelia.

- Gracias Van.

Hitomi queda callada por unos momentos al ver que el rey Aston se unía a ellos a la mesa. No pudo evitar escuchar lo que ellos decían así que habló seriamente con Van.

- Rey de Fanelia, entiendo por lo que usted esta pasando ahora y entiendo la posición de la joven en quedarse en Gaea. Pero usted sabe las normas de migración y todo lo que eso conlleva¿verdad majestad?.

- Así es rey Aston, pero no puedo poner esas pequeñeces por ella que a dado todo durante esta batalla.

El rey Aston se sienta y mira a Van seriamente.

- Majestad, hace tiempo que quería disculparme con usted, sobre todo con la señorita Kanzaki. No fue de buen juicio que yo quisiera mandar sobre propiedades de Fanelia, en vez de ver las intensiones de Zaibach y tratar de arreglarlo siempre con diplomacia.

Este hace una pequeña pausa.

- He decidido que la señorita Hitomi tome la nacionalidad Asturiana, por su gran valor, ayuda en Asturia y por los desplantes de la corte en los que me incluyo yo, y que ella pertenezca como parte de la familia de Asturias, como una de las princesas.

Hitomi se sorprende por el comentario al igual que Van.

- Majestad, no se como decirlo, pero me apena su proposición.

- Le debo mucho al rey de Fanelia, es lo poco que puedo hacer por él.

- Lo entiendo majestad, pero yo solo quería una nación que me aceptara, no que me adopte, y ser parte de la realeza de Asturias.

- Por que eso te has ganado, además que se que acatarás las formas de la corte a la perfección, además demuestras ser la candidata perfecta para un rey, que mejor vivir en Gaea teniendo la oportunidad de ser una reina.

- Pero majestad no entiende que.

- Acepto el trato rey Aston, Hitomi se quedará ahora como parte de la corte de Asturias.

- A tomado una buena decisión rey de Fanelia.

Hitomi se queda asombrada por la respuesta tan inesperada de Van.

- ¿Cómo¿y que hay de mi respuesta?.

- Hitomi entiende aquí estarás mejor, en Fanelia no tendrías un lugar para dormir, de hecho ni yo lo tengo y no tendría el tiempo para hacer el papeleo que implica, Fanelia ahora merece mi atención.

Hitomi algo enojada y seria le contesta.

- ¡Ha, ya entiendo.

- Bien majestad Van si me disculpan hablaré con el consejo para que inicien los trámites.

- Gracias Rey Aston, mañana antes de irme pasaré a su despacho para ver lo que acordamos.

El rey Aston asiente con la cabeza y se retira de ahí, dejando a Van y a Hitomi a solas. Van se encontraba dándole la espalda a Hitomi y apretando sus puños mira por entre su hombro.

- Créeme será lo mejor para ti, así nada te faltara.

Hitomi no contestó, estaba realmente molesta. Van empieza a caminar y antes de irse Hitomi le habla.

- Creo que ya no te sirvo, que más te da a ti si estoy bien.

- Tienes un gran futuro aquí, en Fanelia ahora no te lo puedo dar.

- Entiendo, prefieres verme casada con un rey, según tu es el futuro perfecto.

Van se retira y no le contesta, dejándola a ella sola. Al día siguiente las cosas para partir hacía Fanelia estaban listas. Van se había quedado hablando con él rey Aston, mientras Merle se despedía de Hitomi y Millerna en uno de los despachos del palacio.

- No puedo creer que no vallas con nosotros Hitomi.

- Lo siento Merle, pero así Van lo decidió.

Merle se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo.

- De todos modos te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros, no dudes en ir a visitarnos.

- No, no lo olvidare.

Ambas se dan una sonrisa y Merle sale para reunirse con Van para partir. Millerna, algo seria mira a Hitomi quien lucía desconcertada.

- Fue una sorpresa para nosotras, al saber que mi padre te adoptó y eres ya parte de las tres princesas de Asturias.

- Créeme que ni yo lo esperaba.

- Pensé que te irías a Fanelia.

- Yo también, pero, según dijo Van, estaría mejor aquí, que nada me puede ofrecer en Fanelia.

- No te pongas mal, ya veras que aquí estarás bien, además, podrás ver a Van cuando quieras.

Hitomi niega con la cabeza levemente y camina hacía la ventana.

- No, Van tiene razón, yo solo sería un estorbo en Fanelia, yo no podría ayudarlos a las reconstrucciones y se que tanto Merle como Van estarán atareados allá. Ya de por si presionaría a Van con lo de mi ingreso, adjuntándole que el se sentiría mal al no ponerme atención. Si creo que fue lo mejor.

Millerna le toma del hombro y muestra una sonrisa.

- Pues quita esa cara, se que es muy triste para ti ver partir a un gran amigo como lo es Van, pero se que nos volveremos a ver, ya lo veras. Mientras tanto, quiero que te sientas contenta aquí.

- Gracias Millerna.

Hitomi esboza una sonrisa a la princesa, y después jira nuevamente a la ventana. Ve que el gran Escaflowne se convertía en modo dragón, e iba a la cabeza de la gran caravana que se había formado. Van miró a una de las ventanas encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Hitomi, este después de mirarla por unos segundos, mira al frente, empezando el camino hacia Fanelia, después de unos minutos tanto como la caravana, como Escaflowne se pierden en el profundo paisaje.

Después de ese día Hitomi se encontraba seria, realmente no sabía por que ella se encontraba de esa forma desilusionada, no sabía si era por que Van le había hecho ver que ya no era útil para el, o por que ya no lo vería mas. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación en él?.


	2. Anhelado compromiso

Anhelado compromiso

Así los días, las semanas, los meses y los años pasaron. Millerna estaba con Hitomi todo el tiempo, ambas eran como grandes amigas, Eries también se hizo amiga de Hitomi, pero ella tubo que emprender un viaje a Freíd para cuidar de su sobrino Chid. Durante esos años Hitomi había estado recibiendo cartas de Van, la verdad la primer ves que Van le había mandado una, escribiendo como las cosas iban mejorando en Fanelia le alegró. En ella le decía que a ella la consideraba más que una amiga, a lo que asoció que la trataba como una hermana, pero en el corazón del rey las cosas eran distintas. Pronto las cartas disminuyeron y llegaban meses sin saber de él, Hitomi lógicamente aprendió su lengua, costumbres y escritura a lo que también le escribía a Van. Ella le contestó su emoción al recibir su carta y ver que las cosas en Fanelia iban cada ves mejor, cosa que a Van le agradó mucho, que no cabía en el asombro, de que el mensajero le dijera que era de parte de la princesa Hitomi de Asturias.

Hitomi también se había asociado mucho con la hermana de Allen Schezar, quien era amable y que al parecer tenía simpatía todavía por las espadas, como Allen desaprobaba que una dama como lo era Celena practicara con la espada, muchas veces ella y Hitomi entrenaban juntas a escondidas.

- Valla ahora si que has mejorado mucho Celena.

- Si no me hubiera ido a Dedalus por un tiempo con mi hermano, tal vez hubiera mejorado mas. Por cierto Hitomi ¿te puedo contar algo?.

- Claro Celena, dime.

- Sabes, he conocido a un chico muy tierno, al principio se las daba de ser muy duro, y eso me molestaba, mas por que me trataba como a una niña.

- No me digas, te empezó a gustar.

- Si, no sabes que lindo es, hace poco. - la chica sonríe y se ruboriza. - Me dio mi primer beso, fue tan tierno.

- No me digas¿y que se siente?.

- Pues parece que andas volando entre nubes, era tan calido.

- ¿Y como se llama el príncipe azul?.

- Es Gadeth.

- ¿Gadeth!. ¿La mano derecha de Allen?.

- Si es tan tierno.

- Hay Celena a ti si que te gusta arriesgarte. Imagina lo que dirá tu hermano cuando se entere.

- Hay, a veces pienso que mi hermano cree que soy la pequeña Celena de solo 5 años.

- Bueno Celena, recuerda que él sufrió mucho cuando desapareciste, además entiéndelo, el solo quiere que tengas un buen futuro, ver sobre tu seguridad, quiere que te hagas una mujer decente e inteligente, que vengas a clases de bordados, y no de espadas con migo.

Hitomi dice las últimas palabras de forma sarcástica, cosa que hace que Celena y ella comiencen a reír.

- Por cierto Hitomi, y tu que me dices en ese tipo de cuestiones?.

- Hitomi le contesta un poco nerviosa. ¿Cuestiones¿Cuáles cuestiones?.

- No te hagas tonta, hablo acerca de los chicos. ¿Dime no hay alguien especial?.

- No, nadie, ja, quien podría, es mas tu has visto como he estado todos estos años solamente sumida en estudios, reglas, etiqueta.

- Vamos Hitomi no desvíes el tema, y sabes bien que si hay alguien.

- ¿Alguien¡¿Quién!.

- Bueno como se llama ese chico que te ha escrito más de una ves. Mmmmm. ¡Ha! si. Van Fanel, si no mal yo recuerdo, es el rey de Fanelia, no es así?.

- ¿Van, jaja, él y yo somos solo buenos amigos, nada mas.

- Pues yo veo más que simple amistad.

- Si tienes razón, lo quiero como a un hermano, ese es el sentimiento que yo le veo a él.

Hitomi se levanta del piso tomando su espada para colocarla en la repisa, mientras Celena seguía sus pasos con la mirada.

- ¿Estas segura Hitomi?.

Hitomi coloca la espada y la mira por unos momentos, suspirando.

- El y yo se podría decir que vivimos cosas similares, tal ves por que nos sentimos solos en este mundo nos creamos esta hermandad.

- Vez, es tu alma gemela.

- Jajajajaja, Van Fanel mi alma gemela, eso si es gracioso.

- ¿Por que lo dices?.

- Ven vamonos de aquí, mientras te contare una historia.

Celena y Hitomi salieron juntas platicando, Hitomi le contaba la historia de cómo Van y ella se conocieron.

En Fanelia ya habían pasado 5 años, la ciudad estaba completamente reconstruida, y su rey ya contaba con 20 años, edad suficiente como para que él ya sentara cabeza y empezara a buscar a una esposa. Fanelia después de la guerra contra Zaibach ya no era considerada como un simple país rural, si no que su rey había demostrado ser grande en cuestiones de batallas y que a pesar de su corta edad sabía manejar bien su reino, haciendo que su ciudad creciera en comercio, exportación, tecnología y ampliando su política, asiendo crecer a este pueblo rural a una potencia igual que Asturias.

Van como cada mañana se dedicaba a atender al consejo, quienes les informaban a cerca de los progresos de la ciudad, las peticiones del pueblo y política con otros reinos. El se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa, a su lado derecho siempre se encontraba Yuuko, uno de los más antiguos consejeros que se encontraba con su padre, y le ofrecía todo el apoyo al rey en caso de tener algún problema. A su izquierda se encontraba Takeshi, nuevo líder samurai quien supliría a Vargas y soldado de más confianza del rey. Van ahora se veía mas maduro, su voz era mas grave, pero algo que no lograban cambiar los miembros del consejo era que él siempre vestía de negro, cualquiera que fuese el atuendo o forma de sus ropas siempre eran de colores obscuros.

- Majestad Van, los deberes del reino van aumentando con las necesidades del pueblo, debemos nombrar a alguien que ayude en ese cargo, y hacer ver los pormenores y logros en juntas con el consejo.

- Esta bien, buscaremos a una persona de confianza que se encargue de estas cosas. Por cierto, se mandó un comunicado que se debe reforzar la seguridad en el pueblo en especial en centros de reunión. Se a corrido el rumor que rebeldes de Zayima se encuentran haciendo destrozos y robos en cada pueblo o ciudad que visiten.

- Yo me haré cargo de la seguridad majestad.

- Cuento con tigo Takeshi.

- Majestad. Hay un último punto que debemos discutir seriamente.

- Si Yuuko de que trata.

- Bueno majestad, ya tiene 20 lunas y es necesario que el reino tenga una reina, la verdad tememos que haga lo mismo que su padre, el cual se casó a los 30años.

- Por que tengo el presentimiento que están tan desesperados que ya están o encontraron candidatas para ello.

- Pues tiene usted mucha razón. Nos hemos dado a la tarea de buscar a las candidatas perfectas para que una de ellas sea su esposa.

Yuuko le entrega varios papeles, en donde se encontraban ciertas referencias de las princesas, pero Van las toma dejándolas en la mesa sin mostrar interés, cosa que hace que Yuuko se exalte.

- ¡Pero majestad¿no tiene algún interés en casarse?.

- ¿Interés?. Tal vez. En cuanto a candidatas, ya tengo a una.

- ¿Ya tiene a una candidata!.

- Que sorprendido te encuentras.

- Es que la verdad nunca me imaginé que usted ya tenía candidata.

- Pues si la tengo.

- Majestad ¿se podría saber quien es la candidata para reina de Fanelia?.

Varios consejeros se quedan dudosos y viendo fijamente al rey, sinceramente querían saber quien era la joven.

- Será Hitomi Aston, una de las princesas de Asturias.

En Asturias, Hitomi se encontraba en uno de los jardines absorbida por la lectura, ella siempre se dedicaba a leer, le parecía en cierta forma interesante la historia de Gaea y su cultura, cuando es interrumpida por una de las doncellas del palacio.

- Señorita Hitomi, perdone que la interrumpa, pero él rey Aston quiere verla.

- Que raro¿sabe que es lo que desea?.

- La verdad no señorita.

- Esta bien, iré ahora.

- Como diga señorita.

Hitomi se dirige a uno de los despachos del palacio, le era raro que el rey Aston quisiera hablar con ella y mas si él se encontraba en juntas del consejo.

- Me mandó hablar?.

- Claro Hitomi, siéntate. Como verás, se ha sabido que Fanelia se a convertido en una gran potencia, y mas debido a la tecnología que Folken le heredó a su hermano antes de morir, así que, hemos decidido unirnos.

- Me alegra mucho, me imagino que Van estará alegre.

El rey Aston ríe un poco y continúa.

- Claro que si, mas por que esta unión se hará por lazos de sangre.

- ¿Lazos de sangre, quiere decir que….

- Si, he dado tu mano en matrimonio al Rey de Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel. Así que partirás rumbo a Fanelia junto con migo, para formalizar el compromiso.

Hitomi se había quedado muda, no sabía ni que hacer, en su mente solo estaba la pregunta Van y yo¡¿Casados!. Ella regresa a su habitación y en el camino se encuentra con Millerna, quien al verla tan despistada se le acerca.

- ¿Qué te sucede, pareces un zombi.

- Millerna, me… caso.

- ¿Qué¡¿con quien!.

- Con. Van.

- ¿Van¿nuestro Van de Fanelia?.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza. Millerna decide entrar a su habitación para hablar con ella.

- ¿Pero habla por que estas así?.

- Millerna te das cuenta, hace mucho que no veo a Van, no se cuanto a cambiado, de hecho no nos escribimos desde hace un año.

- Estas nerviosa, no lo puedo creer, tu que te mostrabas indiferente con Van estés nerviosa.

- Me sigue dando igual ese tonto.

Hitomi aprieta su vestido con sus manos, cosa que Millerna nota.

- Pero por que la preocupación?. Querías volverlo a ver ¿no?.

- Una cosa es verlo y otra cosa es que la visita sea de compromiso. La verdad es que no se como lo tomará él, me siento avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo¿crees que mi padre arregló esto?.

Millerna se suelta a reír y se aleja hacia la puerta.

- ¿Por qué la risa?.

- Por nada. Sabes será mejor que te quites esa preocupación, así que vete preparando, mandaré a unas doncellas a ayudarte.

Millerna sale de la habitación con una sonrisa, mientras Hitomi se quedaba en la habitación más desconcertada y nerviosa que antes.

En Fanelia tal ves las cosas no estaban tan diferentes, Van se encontraba mirando a través del gran ventanal, demasiado pensativo, cuando entra alguien a la habitación, así que solo levanta un poco la vista y sale de todo pensamiento.

- Majestad la flota de la guardia de Fanelia que escoltará a la princesa de Asturias ya esta lista para partir. Llegaremos a tierras Asturianas al atardecer.

- Esta bien.

Van contesta serio y sin mirar a su guardia. Pero antes de que este salga Van lodetiene.

- Takeshi, una cosa más.

- Que cosa majestad.

- La señorita Hitomi se cree demasiado fuerte para cualquier contratiempo, por ningún motivo quiero que dejen que le pase algo a ella.

- No se preocupe majestad, por eso mismo me ofrecí en ser parte de su escolta, la defenderé con mi vida de ser preciso.

- Te lo agradezco Takeshi, te puedes retirar.

- Como diga majestad.

Takeshi se retira dejando a Van sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, con la mirada algo baja y seria, recordando la ves que había dejado de ver a Hitomi. Su cabeza no dejaba de hacerse preguntas acerca de ¿Cómo ella estará¿Cómo habrá tomado la noticia¿Cómo habrá cambiado?.

- Hitomi. Si tan solo supieras.

Van dice estas palabras en un susurro, recordando la última reunión con el rey Aston en Asturia.

- Rey Van, pase, aquí esta todo el papeleo en orden, de hecho mis consejeros ya están al tanto del asunto, será cuestión de horas de que la señorita Hitomi se convierta en una Aston.

Van mira algo serio y molesto a los del consejo.

- Majestad Aston ¿puedo hablar a solas con usted?.

- Por supuesto majestad Slanzar.

El rey Aston hace un movimiento con su mano haciendo que sus consejeros salgan y los dejaran a solas.

- Ahora si majestad Van, de que es lo que quiere hablarme.

- Majestad Aston diré esto sin rodeos. Estoy seguro que lo que esta haciendo usted es por algún interés oculto¿que es lo que se propone hacer?.

El rey Aston ríe y se levanta de su asiento, caminando hacía Van.

- Veo que no es fácil engañar al dragón. Bueno, lo diré, como usted dice, "sin rodeos". La señorita Hitomi es prácticamente una joya en bruto, solo falta pulir, pulida será un hermoso diamante, diamante que será cotizado por grandes reinos y reyes. ¿Cómo usted?.

Van cambia su semblante a uno de sorpresa, mientras veía al rey Aston alejarse de él.

- Usted quiere a Hitomi, como si fuera mercancía.

- No majestad, pienso en futuro, en el futuro de mi reino, y quien no dice del suyo.

- Usted piensa que si Hitomi recibe el titulo de princesa de Asturias yo pueda casarme con ella?.

- Nadie le impide al rey casarse con quien quisiera, pero, sería mas difícil, ya que el consejo la desaprobaría, no habría beneficios, en cambio si ella obtiene ese título, los consejeros no se quejarán, al contrario, verán que un reino como el de Asturias, una de las grandes potencias de Gaea se uniría a Fanelia. Usted ya no tendría problemas, el dolor de cabeza de los consejeros se iría, piénselo, usted lo vio con su madre, la Reina Varie

Van baja la mirada, pero después mira al rey Aston a los ojos con una mirada seria.

- Entonces desde ahora pido la mano de Hitomi en matrimonio.

- Ja, no crea que será fácil majestad. Su pueblo se ha perdido, no hay la posibilidad de que ahora se haga el compromiso, sería absurdo.

- Lo se, y no dije que ahora lo hiciera. Fanelia a pesar de estar destruida, se levantará, hay muchas naciones apoyándome, incluso se que usted también anhela la tecnología que Zaibach dejó en manos de mi hermano.

- Bueno, ha acertado en mi precio, y no dudo que para el día de mañana Fanelia sea parte de las potencias, por eso, no objetaré nada sobre su matrimonio con la señorita Hitomi.

- Se lo advierto rey Aston, Fanelia no solo se reconocerá por destacar comercial y políticamente, si no que también, su fuerza militar crecerá. No le conviene cambiar el trato, si es que no quiere ver una guerra en puertas de Asturias, por falta de su palabra.

- No se preocupe majestad Van, no llegaremos a guerra. Así que yo cuidaré de la chica, y en cuanto usted crea que es tiempo, el matrimonio entre usted y la señorita Hitomi se cumplirá.

- Espero que así sea.

Van sale de ahí dejando al rey Aston satisfecho. Y así fue, Van mandó la carta acordándole al rey Aston que el tiempo ya se había cumplido y que era hora de que el compromiso se cumpliera, pero. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Hitomi?.


	3. Un nuevo líder Samurai

Un nuevo líder Samurai

En la ciudad de Freíd una chica de cabello rubio y liso, caminaba a un lado de uno de sus caballeros, quien la escoltaba desde que ella salió de Asturia. Ella era la princesa Eries, y el caballero quien la cuidaba ahora era Allen Schezar.

- Princesa Eries, la veo esta mañana muy callada. ¿pasa algo?.

- Ha llegado carta de mi padre.

- ¿Y lo que le dice le afecta?.

- En cierta forma.

- ¿Puedo saber que le aflige princesa?.

- Hitomi, ella va. – Calla un momento y responde con dudas.

- ¿Pasa algo con ella?.

- Nada de gravedad pero, al parecer mi padre la comprometió en matrimonio con el rey Van Fanel.

- ¿Hitomi se casará con Van!.

- Si.

- Pero no veo por que se preocupa tanto, Van y ella se conocen y se podría decir que se llevan bien.

- ¿Allen tu?.

Eries calla y desvía la mirada comenzando a caminar, llegando los dos a los jardines del palacio.

- ¿Qué sucede princesa Eries?.

- Tu¿la sigues queriendo?.

Allen entrecierra sus ojos y la mira con ternura, Eries no lo pierde de vista y ve como el acerca su mano y toma uno de sus cabellos, deslizándolo por sus dedos.

- Desde cuando se que Hitomi nunca será parte de mi vida, y ambos nos engañábamos, ella no sentía amor por mi, y yo solo quería consuelo.

- ¿Por Millerna?.

- Tal vez.

Allen toma la mano de la princesa Eries y le deposita un beso.

- Tarde me di cuenta que había una persona mas especial, que me quería, no solo a mi, si no también a mi familia. No olvidaré sus nomeolvides.

Allen deja la mano de la princesa y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su caballero se retiraba.

Allen se había convertido en el guardia personal de la princesa Eries después de que la guerra terminara, Allen de ves en cuando se topaba con Hitomi y Millerna, pero era solo saludos y tratos entre buenos amigos, el sabía que Millerna pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Dryden, y Hitomi, pues, no solo veía que en verdad sentía algo mas que amistad por el rey de Fanelia, era su destino estar juntos.

En Asturia Hitomi caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, a menudo varias doncellas se le acercaban con tal de que les diera su opinión en ciertas telas, vestidos y joyas, seguía despistada y no ponía atención a lo que ellas le enseñaban, que solo dijo si a todo. Celena había llegado como todos los días a visitar a Hitomi desde temprano, cuando se topa con ella.

- Buenos días Hitomi, perdona el retrazo pero ahora si se me pegaron las sabanas.

Celena queda extrañada y pasa una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Hitomi, ya que la veía muy despistada, como si no estuviera en este mundo. Hitomi reacciona al ver la mano de celena y ella voltea a verla.

- Perdona, ando un poco distraída.

- Bueno al menos no lo niegas. Pero que te pasa, luces extraña.

- Lo que pasa es, bueno, estoy algo nerviosa.

- ¿Tan grave esta el asunto?.

- No, bueno, no lo se.

- Vamos dímelo.

- Me caso.

- ¿Te casas¿Y con quien?.

- Con….. con Van.

- ¿Con su majestad Van!.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza, Celena muestra una gran sonrisa.

- No lo puedo creer te casas con tu novio.

- Celena te dije que no es mi novio, solo amigos.

- Ja, a otro con esa historia. Cuando me dijiste tu historia supe en ese momento que ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta.

- Hay Celena que cosas dices. Estoy tan nerviosa, Van creerá que quiero algo de su reino, o algo así.

- Como la primera ves que lo viste?.

- Si, Celena estoy bastante nerviosa, no se que hacer, hay veces que me gustaría escapar.

- No cometas una estupidez. Que te parece si mejor vamos a practicar un poco con la espada.

- Buena idea.

Ambas chicas se alejan, Hitomi trataría de quitarse tantas cosas de la cabeza estando entretenida por un rato. La tarde caía en Asturias, y en el cielo se podía ver la Flota de Fanelia, quien empezaba a aterrizar, en tierra el guardia de Asturia aguardaba a Takeshi, el capitán de Fanelia, este los escoltaría hasta el palacio para reunirse con su majestad Aston. Al llegar frente al palacio el rey vio a la escolta de su majestad Van desde la ventana, a lo que se preparó para recibirlos. Takeshi fue el único que entró al despacho del rey Aston, el cual quedó a solas con él.

- Majestad Aston, vengo en nombre de Fanelia y su rey, fui mandado con el fin de escoltar a la princesa Hitomi Aston ante el rey Van Slanzar de Fanel.

- El rey ríe un poco y se levanta de su asiento. Me alegra que estén aquí, y agradezco al rey por su atención. Venga, le mostraré a la princesa que deberá escoltar a partir de ahora.

Ambos salen y se dirigen a la habitación de Hitomi.

- Como verá es una chica algo impulsiva, pero por fin a cambiado, ahora es mas delicada.

- Su majestad Van me contó algo de ella, bueno además que sabemos parte de su historia desde las guerras.

- Me inquieta ver tantas tropas Fanelianas, pasa algo?.

- Su majestad Fanel así lo mandó, el esta temeroso de que algo le pase a la señorita Aston durante su viaje. El me ha encargado que nada malo le pase.

- Van, nunca cambiara.

- A que se refiere con eso majestad?.

- A que su majestad Fanel es desconfiado hasta con su misma sombra, perdone se que es su rey, pero en parte lo entiendo.

Takeshi queda callado, había cierta arrogancia en el rey Aston cada vez que hablaba.

Mientras Celena y Hitomi practicaban, antes de empezar, Gadeth se les había unido, y había descubierto el pequeño secreto de la dama Schezar.

- Con que estos son tus clases de bordados, con razón la vez que me mostraste como lo hacías te cosiste la falda.

- Bueno que quieres que haga, esas cosas no se me dan.

- Vamos Gadeth, no te enojes con ella.

- No me enojo con ella señorita Hitomi, solo es que me preocupa lo que valla a pasar cuando el jefe se entere.

- No se enterará Gadeth, anda, práctica ahora con Hitomi.

- No lo creo Celena.

- ¿Por qué¿temes que algo te haga?

- Celena, es una de las princesas de Asturia.

- Pero eso no me quita la habilidad que yo tengo.

Hitomi miró de forma retadora a Gadeth, él solo se rasca la cabeza y saca su espada. Ambos empiezan a pelear, Hitomi atacaba ágilmente y Gadeth seguía el ritmo de la princesa, pronto la pelea se puso más emocionante, las estocadas de Gadeth eran más veloces e Hitomi seguía sin problemas. Pero de repente Hitomi pierde la concentración y hace que la espada caiga al suelo. En ese momento el rey Aston y Takeshi pasaban por ahí, cuando escucharon como una espada caía al suelo, al estar frente al gran salón, ven como Gadeth tenía la espada apuntando al cuello de la chica. El rey Aston se sorprende y dice el nombre de Hitomi con sorpresa, Takeshi al ver que era la chica que el rey le pidió que cuidara con su vida siendo amenazada por la espada de aquel hombre, se lanza sobre el, apartando con su espada la de Gadeth y poniéndose como escudo frente a Hitomi.

- Como osa atacar a la prometida del rey de Fanelia.

- ¿Prometida del rey?.

Gadeth tartamudeaba con asombro, Celena se puso las manos en su boca e Hitomi se acercó al hombre para esclarecer el mal entendido.

- Espera, el no me estaba atacando. El es uno de los caballeros celestes de asturia, al mando del capitán Schezar.

Takeshi voltea y guarda su espada.

- Perdone, pero tengo ordenes estrictas de protegerla durante mi estancia en Asturia, y el viaje hacia Fanelia.

- ¿Guardias¿escoltándome?. Pero pensé que yo partiría por mi cuenta a Fanelia.

- El rey Van Fanel así lo mandó Hitomi.

El rey Aston se acerca y con una mirada hace que Celena y Gadeth salgan de la habitación.

- El es Takeshi, guardia personal de su majestad, él es el sucesor de Vargas, ahora líder Samurai.

Takeshi agacha la cabeza en muestra de respeto hacia Hitomi.

- Entonces quieres decir que tu eres uno de los 4 lideres samurai al servicio de su majestad Van?.

- Así es princesa.

- Bueno el desde ahora el será tu escolta personal hasta que lleguemos a Fanelia. Mañana temprano partiremos.

- ¿Tan pronto!.

- Así es.

Hitomi se sorprende por el comentario del rey y sus nervios crecieron más.


	4. Confesiones a un ángel

Confesiones a un ángel.

Hitomi a partir de ese momento se sentía mas nerviosa, no sabía si gritar, llorar, disculparse, en realidad eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía que hacer. El único consuelo que tenía era que Merle tal ves le entendiera, y hablara con Van, pero¿acaso ella no lo podía hacer, no, eran tantos sus nervios y sobre todo la incertidumbre de no saber que tanto había cambiado Van, seguirá siendo aquel chico que dudaba de todos, que siempre se esperaba de la gente beneficios en ves de amistad y ayuda?. No, no sabía y eso la mortificaba más.

Desde que Takeshi se quedó como su escolta personal le seguía a todos lados, sinceramente Hitomi aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas, ella se quiso ir a despedir de Celena y Gadeth, después de abrazos, palabras de aliento y unas cuantas lágrimas se despidieron, eso si, siempre se escribirían. La noche calló y todo estaba listo, el gran equipaje de la princesa y el rey ya estaba listo, barias doncellas estaban ya citadas a cierta hora para poder ayudar a Hitomi a vestirse y arreglarse, ya que tenía que lucir bastante bien. El viaje empezaría desde muy temprano, para poder llegar a Fanelia al anochecer, y en el transcurso ella sería arreglada de nuevo, ya que tenía a dos doncellas a su cargo, en especial en viajes como este, pero Hitomi estaba tan nerviosa que con trabajos pudo dormir esa noche. Al día siguiente la princesa partió. Las naves Asturianas surcaban los cielos, vigilados muy de cerca por la tropa Faneliana, mandada por el rey.

Ya habían pasado varias horas de vuelo, el sol ya había tornado sus rayos en un color rojizo, Hitomi se encontraba en el gran ventanal de la nave cuando escucha a una de sus doncellas hablarle.

- Majestad, es hora de arreglarla.

- Si. ¿Falta poco verdad?.

- Si princesa. Se escucha muy nerviosa, debe tranquilizarse.

- Eso es lo que quiero, pero siento que no puedo, no se como el aya cambiado.

- ¿Habla de su físico?.

- No, hablo emocional y mentalmente, tiene mucho que no lo veo.

- Debe tranquilizarse, si no como se presentará nerviosa ante el rey.

- Si, seguramente sentiré más de un codazo por parte del rey Aston.

- El rey Aston no se presentara con usted.

- ¿Cómo!.

- Según el protocolo que nos mandó su majestad Fanel, usted debe presentarse con el a solas.

- ¡Hay no!.

Hitomi se sienta en una silla respirando agitadamente.

- Majestad tiene que tranquilizarse, acaso quiere que la vea así, como un conejo a punto de ser la presa de un temible cazador?.

- ¿Verme así?. - Hitomi se levanta, con la mirada ya más relajada y sin miedo. Tienes razón, no dejaré que ese niño tonto me vea así.

- Bien dicho majestad.

En el castillo de Fanelia Van se encontraba pensativo en su despacho, tenía un traje completamente negro, con cuello mandarín, una capa larga y negra, botas negras y su espada. Su vista se encontraba en un montón de papeles esparcidos en el escritorio pero no les ponía atención, su mente divagaba en otro lugar.

- Majestad.

- ¡He, si, que pasa Yuuko.

- Ya es hora, la Flota de Asturia ya esta aquí, con la guardia que usted mandó.

- Esta bien en seguida voy.

Yuuko hace una reverencia y se retira cerrando la puerta, Van se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, podía ver que ya había obscurecido y que se podía ver descender las naves que habían llegado desde muy lejos.

Cuando las naves aterrizaron Takeshi se encarga de escoltar a la familia real y a sus sirvientes detrás de ellos, antes de que el rey se uniera a Hitomi para descender, ella se le acerca a Takeshi, el al verla le hace una reverencia, cosa que la hace incomodar.

- Veo que su majestad no esta acostumbrada.

- Si, tiene razón. Takeshi, quiero agradecerle por los cuidados que ha tenido con migo en especial por que lo estuve trayendo por toda la ciudad.

- Gracias princesa, y era mi deber hacerlo, su majestad no quería que le pasara algo, por eso me ofrecí personalmente a traerla, usted es muy especial para mi rey.

- ¿Muy especial para su majestad Van!.

Hitomi se ruboriza y Takeshi asiente con la cabeza.

- Bueno, gracias y espero me perdone por el malentendido, no fue mi intención asustarlo por el cargo que le hizo su majestad Fanel.

- No se preocupe, yo también me disculpo, no sabía que usted se había interesado en la practica de la espada.

Hitomi ríe un poco, Takeshi se prepara al ver al rey Aston acercarse. Takeshi era un hombre de la misma edad de Van, de tez morena clara, ojos cafés y cabellera obscura, su pelo era corto pero tenía una coleta pequeña que salía de su nuca y le llegaba hasta sus hombros. El portaba el uniforme samurai, y al igual que Vargas esta era acompañada por una capa.

Todos habían ya descendido y guiados al palacio, ahí Hitomi se separa del grupo y sigue a Takeshi, el rey sería enviado a un salón donde estaría cómodo hasta la llegada de Van e Hitomi. Hitomi cruzaba un largo pasillo, se sorprendía de la nueva arquitectura del palacio, aun que este no salía del estilo oriental. Pronto Takeshi se detuvo y abrió una puerta incitándole a que ella debía pasar y a solas. Hitomi tragó saliva y entró, cuando se cerraron las puertas Takeshi se queda escoltándola junto a otros guardias, para así impedir el paso a quien quisiera entrar.

Hitomi entró a una habitación bastante larga, a sus lados había grandes ventanales, esta era iluminada por varias lámparas de gas que se encontraban en las esquinas, y por una luz que salía de la parte de arriba de la pared, la cual iluminaba el emblema de Fanelia, por eso el lugar en cierta forma se encontraba a obscuras. En el piso se veía un cojín, el cual era para que ella se sentara. Van se encontraba sentado, desde que escuchó los pasos fuera de la habitación sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente. Cuando Takeshi abre la puerta, dejando ver a la chica, su respiración se hizo mas acelerada, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, Hitomi se encontraba con un vestido largo rosa, en la parte de atrás se podía ver caer una especie de cola, (parecidas a los vestidos de novia), mangas cortas, un escote el cual dejaba ver un poco de sus atributos femeninos, unos guantes blancos y su cuello estaba adornado con su inseparable pendiente. Su cabello había sido levemente recogido, su rostro había sido maquillado por tenues colores rosas, al igual que sus labios, dejando resaltar más sus ojos verdes. Van no había perdido compostura y seriedad, pero por dentro temía que su corazón saliera y provocara grandes ruidos que se llegara a escuchar por toda la habitación. Hitomi se encontraba con las mismas sensaciones de Van, y dejó de caminar al quedar frente a el. Ella hace una reverencia y saluda con formalidad, conservando la calma, cuando ella mira a Van se sorprende por su gran cambio, se encontraba mas alto, su cuerpo se encontraba mas marcado y su rostro había madurado. El al ver que ella se queda quieta hace un movimiento con su mano incitándole a que se sentara. Ella lo hace acomodando su vestido y después esta se queda viéndolo.

- Te doy la bienvenida princesa Hitomi Aston. Como sabrás, estas aquí por la razón de que has sido comprometida en matrimonio, dicho compromiso en el cual el rey Aston a dado su permiso.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Van.

- Le pedí al rey Aston tener una reunión en privado antes de legalizar el compromiso.

- Quieres decir que me das la oportunidad de rechazarlo?.

- Por así decirlo. Hitomi, antes éramos amigos, puedes hablar con tranquilidad, no te voy hacer nada.

Hitomi se sorprende por lo que dice Van, temía que había descubierto su nerviosismo

- No piense que es por eso majestad, solo que ahora usted es un rey, y debo acatar las normas debido a su posición social.

Van esboza una sonrisa.

- Creo que sabías de mi posición desde que me conociste, y aun así eso no te impidió que me dieras una bofetada.

Hitomi deja escapar una sonrisa, la cual después oculta con su mano.

- Perdón, es que también se debe al tiempo que no nos hemos visto, ya han pasado como 4 años en los que no se nada de ti. Pensé que me habías olvidado.

- No, nunca lo hice Hitomi. Cada ves que veo mis tierras, cada ves que veo a la gente de este reino, me acuerdo de ti. Tu ayudaste a que Fanelia resurgiera de sus cenizas cosa que creía yo era imposible. El enemigo a quien enfrentaba era demasiado poderoso.

Hitomi se queda callada y baja un poco la mirada, Van se levanta y camina hacia ella, el le extiende su mano y le deposita un beso. Hitomi solo lo miraba con sus ojos entre cerrados, asiendo que su rostro tuviera un semblante tierno.

- Gracias.

- ¡He!.

Hitomi suena confundida ante la palabra del rey.

- Gracias. Nunca te las di.

- Bueno, que se podría decir de un chico arrogante.

Hitomi respondía de forma sarcástica y ambos rieron. Pero después la mirada de Hitomi se torna seria y preocupada.

- Van yo quería pedir perdón por lo que esta pasando a horita, no quiero que pienses que yo quiero algún beneficio por lo que hice anteriormente.

- ¿Beneficios, Hitomi perdona pero¿de que hablas?.

- ¿De que hablo, hablo de este compromiso arreglado por el rey Aston, jamás me imaginé que el me llegaría a comprometer con un rey, menos si ese rey eras tu.

- ¿Crees que Aston arregló todo?.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza confundida y Van suelta a reír.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Dónde esta el chiste?.

- Hay Hitomi, en verdad que si estas confundida.

- Pues la verdad si.

Van toma de los hombros a Hitomi y la ve de forma seria.

- Hitomi, tu estas comprometida con migo desde hace 5 años. De ser precisos el día en que yo te dejé en Asturias te convertiste en mi prometida.

- ¿Qué!.

Hitomi retrocede un poco alejándose de las manos de Van.

- Entonces quieres decir que yo me estaba mortificando por algo que tu ya sabías desde hace 5 años?.

Van asiente con la cabeza.

- No lo puedo creer, que clase de hombres son ustedes dos¿Por qué no me dijeron?. No me digas todo fue planeado desde el principio.

Hitomi se da media vuelta y se aleja hacía la puerta, Van ve que ella se encontraba molesta y llena de dudas.

- ¡Hitomi espera!.

- No. Creo que ya escuché suficiente.

- No podrás salir de todos modos.

Hitomi se detiene y voltea hacía Van.

- ¿Por qué no?.

- Los guardias saben que no puedes abandonar el salón a menos que sea a mi lado.

Hitomi al ver que no podía hacer nada se lleva su mano a su frente, quitándose unos mechones de su cabello. Van se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo, guiándola a su silla, e incitándole que se sentara ahí, Hitomi después de sentarse ve que Van se arrodilla a un lado de ella y sostenía su mano.

- Hitomi yo quería decirte. – Van calla por unos momentos y baja un poco la mirada. - Me gustaría tenerte con migo para siempre. Hitomi quisiera tenerte a mi lado en cada momento de mi vida. Lo deseo desde que te vi por primera vez. Te quiero. Tú eres, eres.

Hitomi recuerda que eran las mismas palabras que el había dicho cuando estaban en Asturias, así que temió por lo que iría a decir al final.

- Calla, calla, no sigas por favor.

Van se sorprende, mientras Hitomi tapaba sus oídos, su cabeza se encontraba agachada y lucía un semblante triste.

- Se que es lo que vas a decir. Se que me pedirás que te de mi poder. Ya lo hiciste una vez.

Van esboza una sonrisa y le sujeta el mentón con su mano, Hitomi siente la mano enguantada de Van, y le mira a los ojos. El Alza su mano y suavemente la pasa por la mejilla de Hitomi, apartando unos cuantos mechones a su paso, el baja la mano y al llegar a sus labios los acaricia con uno de sus dedos, Hitomi miraba al joven rey, pero sentía que las carisias de Van le hacían estremecer.

- Tú eres una mujer extraordinaria.

- ¡He!.

- Eres una mujer entre mil. Eres fuerte, valiente, con un corazón puro. Te amo Hitomi Kanzaki.

Hitomi se había quedado sorprendida, sus ojos se mostraban completamente abiertos, con un brillo diferente.

- Eso era lo que te quería decir aquella vez, pero. Por falta de valor y mis inseguridades, tapé lo que estaba gritando mi corazón, fue estúpido hacerlo, por que sin querer te arrojé a los brazos de Allen. - Van toma los brazos de Hitomi y la levanta, su voz se había tornado en extremo seria. - Me sentí morir al verte besando al caballero celeste. Sentí que jamás seria digno para ti y que solo debía conformarme con el cariño que me sentías.

- ¡Van!. Yo no lo sabía pensé que…

- Se lo que pensaste. - Van suelta a Hitomi y camina unos cuantos pasos, dándole la espalda. Hubo un gran silencio. - ¿Cómo se encuentra Shezar?. Me imagino que has estado conviviendo con Schezar¿o me equivoco?.

- No. No te equivocas.

- Van aprieta su puño. Ya veo.

Hitomi nota un gran cambio en su voz, se notaba molesto. ¿Celos?

- Así es, a sido una gran compañía para mi, somos mas que simples amigos.

Van aprieta los dientes.

- ¡Más que amigos!.

El se notaba con mas rabia en sus palabras, y Hitomi comenzó a caminar hacía él. Van siente como la mano de Hitomi se ponía en su espalda y lo recorrió hasta llegar a su hombro.

- Si, Celena y yo nos consideramos como casi hermanas. Ella fue una gran compañía, aparte de la princesa Eries y la princesa Millerna.

Van abre los ojos y cambia su semblante, tomando la mano de Hitomi y mirándola por entre su hombro.

- ¿Celena Schezar?.

- Si, o te referías a Allen?.

- Van esboza una sonrisa y voltea a ver a Hitomi. Si, a el me refería, no me di cuenta que prácticamente te dejaba en manos de ese mujeriego.

- Por lo que escucho, siento que aun estas celoso de él.

- Y todavía lo preguntas?.

Hitomi mira a Van de forma alegre.

- Allen desde hace tres años que partió a Freíd.

- ¿Ha Freíd, por Chid?.

- Si, por el y por Eries, Ella fue a Freíd para cuidar de Chid hasta la mayoría de edad, Allen por supuesto se ofreció en ser su escolta.

- Creo que hay alguien mas en el corazón de Allen¿no es así?.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Y eso ¿no te afecta?.

- No¿por que habría de hacerlo?.

- Por que le amas. ¿No te ibas a casar con el?.

- Bueno eso de casarme siento que el prácticamente me obligó, además, para que quiero un matrimonio que fue planeado repentinamente por despecho y dolor. Allen y yo hablamos seriamente poco después de que te fuiste. Ambos admitimos que lo que nos atraía uno del otro, era la necesidad de estar con alguien y ya no estar solos. Yo me dejé llevar por su gallardía y caballerosidad, él veía en mi, a una mujer que le haría olvidar sus sufrimientos.

- Yo no veo eso. Desde el principio, al ver como te arriesgabas tanto por salvarme, vi por primera vez a una mujer que daría todo e incluso su vida por mi, siendo que no muchas lo harían. Además, me atrapaste en tus manos al apreciar a un ser como yo.

Van se acerca a ella tomando su mejilla con sus manos, sus labios comenzaban a rozar los de ella y ambos sentían sus respiraciones. Poco a poco ambos sierran los ojos, dejándose llevar.

- Mi ángel.

Hitomi solo pronunció eso en susurro, antes de que Van sellara sus labios con un beso. El beso duró mucho, y empezaba hacerse mas apasionado, Hitomi abrazaba a Van y él la atraía mas a su cuerpo, Van bajaba su mano por su espalda sintiendo los listones que sujetaban su vestido, él los tomó y apretó fuertemente, como tratando de contenerse a no abrirlos o romperlos con sus manos en ese momento. Así que el fue separándose lentamente de ella, aunque no quería hacerlo, y mas por el rostro de suplica que Hitomi mostraba, quien sentía que le pedía mas. Van esboza una sonrisa al igual que Hitomi, quien mostraba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Entonces¿Cuándo será la boda?.

- ¿Boda, pues cuando acepté?.

- Van se acerca a su oído y le susurra. Cuando me besaste.

Hitomi sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

- Si, tienes razón. Van no sabía por que te cuidaba tanto y a menudo lo asociaba a que te estimaba mucho, como una hermandad que había crecido en nosotros, pero ahora se que en verdad te amo, perdóname, por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Van sonríe y atrae a Hitomi y la abraza, dándole las gracias con un susurro.

- Gracias, por a verme dado motivos para vivir. Te quiero Hitomi, te amo tanto, que haré todo lo posible para que tú no te sientas sola.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza, ambos después de un rato se separan y se dirigen hacía la puerta, los soldados al escuchar como esta se abría, se pusieron mas serios, pues sabían que su rey iba a pasar. Takeshi ve como Van salía con una mirada distinta, a la que le había visto hace años, a pesar de verse seria, sus ojos tenían un brillo de felicidad, que no dejaban de ver a la joven que venía tomado de su mano.

- Se me hace raro que su majestad Van haya citado a solas a Hitomi, usted sabe por que lo hizo?.

- Lo siento majestad Aston, pero así me mandó el rey, créame para mi, también se me hizo raro esa propuesta.

- Y, ni que lo diga, usted siendo su consejero.

Yuuko solo mira al rey de Asturias con seriedad y asintiendo con la cabeza. Después se escucha como la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Van y a Hitomi.

- Majestad Fanel, me alegro de verlo. Ya hace 5 años no he sabido de usted, bueno, solo a las noticias que han corrido, sobre la gran mejoría de su reino, no cave duda que cumple con su palabra.

Aston hablaba con una sonrisa en su boca, Van por su parte solo veía al rey de forma seria.

- Gracias majestad Aston, veo que usted también cumple con su palabra.

- Ja, yo tengo palabra majestad Fanel, además no hubo la necesidad de guerra entre nuestras naciones.

- ¿Guerra! – Hitomi contesta algo sorprendida.

- Bueno, Fanelia y Asturias han estado en fricciones desde hace muchos años, de hecho antes de que tú llegaras.

- De hecho también fue como una advertencia. En dado caso el me negara tu mano yo levantaría una guerra en Asturias, por falta de su palabra, he incluso te llevaría con migo a la fuerza.

Hitomi se vio mas desconcertada y en cierta forma temerosa, ya que veía en los ojos de Van que hablaba en serio. Después todos toman asiento.

- Bien majestad Aston, el compromiso se formaliza, además que esta unión quitará las fricciones de ambos reinos, quedando en paz por fin.

- Bien majestad Fanel. Cuando será la boda.

- En una luna.

- No creé que es mucho tiempo.

- No, así me dará tiempo para arreglar los tratados que liberará esta unión, dejándome tiempo para estar con ella.

- Ja, ya veo. – El rey Aston se levanta y camina hacía Van. - Viendo que ya tiene bien planeado lo que va hacer, solo me resta desearle suerte.

- Van se levanta y estrecha la mano del rey. Gracias por sus deseos majestad Aston.

- Bien, viendo que todo esta marchando bien será mejor que me retire, partiré a Asturias el día de mañana, pero llegare un día antes de la boda, para la fiesta de compromiso.

- Lo estaremos esperando majestad Aston. Por cierto, de ahora en adelante, mis doncellas se encargaran de Hitomi, así que no será necesario que se quede ninguna servidumbre de Asturias.

- Entiendo. Bueno me despido, fue un viaje largo, y mañana parto temprano. Con su permiso majestad.

El rey se marcha dejando a la pareja, Hitomi lucía demasiado desconcertada.

- Señorita Hitomi, me imagino que usted también ha de estar cansada.

Yuuko, el fiel consejero de Van quien seguía con ellos rompe el pequeño silencio que se había formado.

- Tiene razón, no sabía que Fanelia estuviera muy lejos de Asturias.

- Eso es por que el viaje se te hizo corto, después de salir de la fortaleza flotante de Zaibach.

- Ha, ahora veo. Usted es la joven de la que se habla tanto en Gaea.

Hitomi al escuchar el comentario se sonroja y contesta tímidamente.

- Bueno, creo que si.

- ¿Es la chica de La luna de las ilusiones?.

- Si.

- Pues si eres tu, por que dudas?.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía que ya era conocida, además que en Asturias decidí comportarme como parte de la realeza, y tratar de que todos olvidaran a la chica de la luna fantasma, que quedara solo Hitomi.

- Entiendo, bueno si gusta la guiaré a su habitación.

- No te molestes por eso Yuuko, lo haré yo.

- Bueno, entonces yo me retiro. Majestad recuerde mañana será la junta del consejo donde especificarán las normas de la unión con la Señorita Kanzaki. – Yuuko jira hacía Hitomi para mirarla. - Y usted también tiene que estar presente. Señorita Kanzaki.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza

- Bueno me retiro majestad. Que descanse señorita Kanzaki.

- Gracias.

Yuuko se aleja y Hitomi mira a Van, el estira su brazo incitándole a que lo siguiera. Ambos caminan en silencio hasta llegar a los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones del rey, pero habían anexado cerca de ahí otra habitación que seria para Hitomi, así que ambos se encontrarían cerca.

- Has cambiado.

- ¡He!.

Van había roto el silencio y estos paran al llegar a una puerta.

- No, por que lo dices?.

- Te has vuelto demasiado callada. Te vi tu rostro, mostrando dudas¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

- Van, si me quede aquí es por que vi en Gaea un lugar tranquilo, se que no es tan violento como lo es ahora mi planeta. ¿Qué quiso decir el rey Aston con eso de fricciones entre Fanelia y Asturia?.

- Desde hace varios años Asturias a querido absorbernos, ser parte de Asturia, pero a mando del rey Aston. Mi padre obviamente se negó, pero se crearon fricciones por parte de Asturias.

- Entiendo, entonces te casas con migo por el hecho de que así ya no habrán estos altercados?.

- No, no confundas el interés por el amor que te siento.

Hitomi mira sorprendida a Van y el toma su mejilla acariciándola.

- Hitomi desde hace mucho, mejor dicho, desde que te conocí quise que siempre estuvieras a mi lado, y créeme que soy capas de dar mi vida con tal de tenerte. Cuando Allen me dijo que te había propuesto matrimonio, me sentí morir, no quería que estuvieras con él. Pero dentro de mi pensé que tu serias feliz a su lado, viéndote feliz, yo estaría bien así que te dejé, pero hasta verte casada con él, seguiría protegiéndote.

- Por eso escuche tu voz. Tu voz diciendo que me protegerías.

Van asiente con la cabeza.

- Van yo no quiero que pase otra desgracia. Van, no quiero que nada malo te pase, ya fue suficiente con verte gravemente herido. Se defenderme, puedo hacerlo sola.

Van atrae a Hitomi a sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente, dándole un beso en su frente. Hitomi solo se dejaba llevar por lo que su rey hacía.


	5. Cartas a una buena amiga

Cartas a una buena amiga.

Después de varios días los preparativos para la boda del rey comenzaban a estar en su apogeo, muchas doncellas comenzaban a traer entre sus manos muchas telas de distintos colores y finos encajes, cofres con la más exquisita joyería les eran enviados a la pareja, mostrando distintas alhajas para el evento.

- Princesa Hitomi esta son las alhajas que mandó el rey para usted.

Hitomi veía perezosa a través de la ventana, su rostro se encontraba recargado en sus brazos en aquel pequeño barandal y sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza.

- Se las dejo en la cómoda?.

- La voz de la doncella le hizo suspirar y levantándose sin ganas se acerca a ella.

- Esta sería la tiara?.

Esta toma el pequeño cofre de madera y lo abre lentamente.

- Así es esta tiara la uso la difunta reina Varie el día de su boda.

Hitomi seguía con esa mirada triste y la doncella tímidamente decide preguntar.

- Se encuentra bien mi señor?, siento que se siente mal.

- He! No! No….sabes si su majestad está en su despacho.

- No, se encuentra en la reunión con el consejo, según lo que tengo entendido partirá con ellos a las afueras de Fanelia con el pueblo vecino, parece que hay nuevos tratos con el clan.

- Ha! Entiendo.

Decía Hitomi con tristeza.

- Otra vez llegara tarde.

- Decía algo mi señora?.

- He! No, bueno, guarda esto con las demás cosas de la boda, yo iré un momento al despacho del rey.

- Como guste mi señora.

Levemente la doncella hacía una reverencia mientras Hitomi abandonaba la habitación, a pasos largos Hitomi se dirigía a aquel lugar en especial pero era realmente para hablar con una amiga, quería contactarse con Celena. Tomando pluma y papel esta comenzó a escribir, comentando lo que había sucedido días atrás.

Querida Celena lamento no haberte escrito en estas largas semanas pero las cosas aquí están de cabeza o tal vez podría decir que mi mente y corazón estan de cabeza. Cuando supe que era la prometida de Van me sentí nerviosa, casi podía ver al antiguo Van diciéndome que no reclamara nada de su reino y que el sabría como agradecérmelo, cielos sí que estaba nerviosa, pero te juro amiga que más bien era miedo, miedo a que el me rechazara puesto que lo amaba, no lo sabía pero tenía miedo que Van me aceptara mas por compromiso que por que en realidad sintiera algo mas por mí, pero que tan equivocada estaba, Van en ese momento me dijo tantas cosas que pasó durante nuestra batalla con Zaibach, cosas que se había callado y que apenas me decía, una declaración fallida, claro por vergüenza, ahora me la aclaraba y me la volvía a decir, quería en realidad estar con migo, te juro amiga que esos momento se me hicieron los más hermosos en toda mi vida, te digo algo, el me besó, fue el beso más dulce y tierno que jamás había sentido, me despertó más que solo ternura, pero después de ese día las cosas cambiaron.

- Buenos días señorita Hitomi.

- He! Buenos días.

- Le traigo su desayuno.

- Su majestad ya desayuno?

- Sí, siempre lo hace muy temprano, ya que en el día tiene muchas ocupaciones.

- Entiendo.

- Ahora le iré a preparar el baño.

- Claro.

Nunca pensé que sería el primero de varios desayunos en el que solo la soledad me acompañaba. En algunas ocasiones me levantaba más temprano de lo normal para poder estar con Van y en efecto así lo eran o así parecía.

- Buenos días!.

- Hitomi! Que haces levantada tan temprano?

- Pues quise acompañarte a desayunar.

- Gracias, eres muy tierna.

Van comenzaba a ponerme algo nerviosa y comencé a anotarle mucha indiferencia o algo así.

- Y bien, me ayudaras con los preparativos de la boda?.

Van soltó una leve risa, yo solo me limité a verlo seria.

- Perdona, pero es normal que estos eventos se encargue el consejo por el protocolo real, tú déjaselos en sus manos.

- Entiendo.

- Por cierto ya me tengo que ir.

- Pero casi no probaste bocado.

- Si pero me atrasé un poco al hablar contigo, no lo tomes a mal pero recuerda que la vida de un rey es un poco ajetreada.

- Si, lo entiendo.

El se despidió con un rápido beso en mi mejilla y se retiró, la verdad no sé si quise verme muy sádica pero en todas estas semanas hice lo mismo, aun que claro me limité a no decir nada para que el terminara de comer algo, antes de repetir la misma rutina y el mismo beso rápido, de hecho hoy fue el primer día en que falté a desayunar con él, no sé si él lo habrá notado.

Otro dolor de cabeza que tengo es el consejo, si que están muy atentos al protocolo real puesto que no puedo usar otros colores que no sean blancos o que lleguen a perjudicar el buen ver del rey y sobre todo el de la futura reina, hasta la idea de un pequeño ramo de rosas se les hiso una ofensa.

- Señorita Hitomi, sabemos con claridad que usted está acostumbrada a otro tipo de ceremonias pero esto es Fanelia.

- Lo sé, simplemente es que me dicen cómo se va a hacer todo el evento desde la porcelana, las servilletas y los detalles de mi vestido, pero aún no me aclara muy bien como debe ser el evento en si, voy casi a ciegas.

- Tiene usted razón mi señora, ahora le resolveré sus dudas. La boda tiene en si un motivo, el de demostrar a la gente de Fanelia que su futura soberana respeta al rey y sobre todo las costumbres y el porvenir de su gente, olvidando todas las costumbres ajenas a su nuevo hogar.

Si Celena, se lo que estas pensando y yo lo pensé también, prácticamente eso de respeto era más el de someterme a casi a limpiar con mi lengua donde pise el rey y con eso me quedé pensando todo el resto del día y toda la noche, más cuando él consejero comenzó a decir que durante la cerebración no debía voltear la mirada a su esposo y permanecer así hasta que finalice la ceremonia, de hecho si el rey no quisiera tener herederos, tampoco tendríamos noche de bodas, eso sería en si algo muy frío, toda mujer desea que ese día llegue, planearlo como siempre lo soñó, pero esto realmente rompe el patrón, pero con tal de estar con quien realmente amo soy capaz de todo y con ese pensamiento me quedé todo el día, pero las cosas están cambiando, casi no Veo a Van, ni sé ni siquiera lo que piensa de mi, los planes de futuro. Una noche que él estaba regresando a su habitación me topé con él y quise preguntarle.

- Buenas noches Van.

- Hitomi! Deberías estar en cama.

- Vi en él una expresión de fastidio y cansancio y en verdad eso lo entendía.

- Van, me gustaría saber qué es lo que en realidad tienes pensado para este matrimonio, digo los planes de futuro.

- Hablas de herederos?

No contesté al principio, pero de por si en el paquete de "Futuro" estaba eso.

- Si.

- Jajajaja! Hitomi, nunca creí que fueras una chica así.

- Cómo?!

- Aquí cuando hablamos de herederos es porque habrá sexo solo cuando sea para procrear un hijo, nada mas, o acaso tu….

Me sentí tan incómoda cuando me dijo eso, prácticamente me hiso ver como una cachonda, una mujerzuela, solo baje la mirada con molestia y apreté mis puños con fuerzas cosa que el notó y pensé que él se disculparía pero no fue así.

- Mira Hitomi, ahora no tengo tiempo y me gustaría descansar, me gustaría hablar contigo de esto después.

Dándome un beso en mi frente él se limitó a seguir a su habitación, sin percatarse si quiera que me había ofendido, solo escuché que cerró su puerta y me eché a correr a mi habitación, me tiré sobre la cama y apreté mi almohada con rabia, sí que me encontraba molesta, por eso no me presenté a desayunar con él y como te dije, siento que no lo notó, digo si no se percató de mi molestia en ese momento, dudo que lo hiciera esta mañana. Me gustaría que me aconsejaras amiga, realmente no sé si estoy ahogándome en un vaso de agua o que hacer.

Con cariño.

Hitomi.

Sin querer ya habían pasado dos horas, ya se encontraba oscureciendo y decidió mandar aquella carta de una vez dándosela a su doncella, quien la mandó inmediatamente con el mensajero. Hitomi nunca se imaginó que Celena le respondería inmediatamente y usando el ave de su hermano las cartas llegaban rápido.

Querida amiga, me alegro que me hayas escrito, no cabía de alegría cuando escuchó que un mensajero de Fanelia me traía carta de la prometida del rey, créeme que eso de los títulos me importo poco así que arrebatándosela de las manos me metí a mi habitación a leerla, sinceramente dejé que mi hermano Allen se hiciera cargo del resto, la verdad extraño estar contigo al igual que el de ir juntas a las clases de "bordado" en el palacio jajajaja!

El día de mañana llegaré temprano para ayudarte arreglar, se que antes me describías al rey Van de una manera diferente y ahora resulta que cambió, pero sé que será para bien, como tú me decías el te quiere y eso es lo que más importa, recuerda que la vida de un rey es pesada y sé que esto no es justificante, pero sé que no te dejará como un bello adorno para el palacio, también deberá de tener un tiempo para ti, así lo he visto en los matrimonios, de cualquier forma estaré contigo mañana, no puedo perdérmelo y menos el de estar en esos momentos con mi mejor amiga, quien pese a mi macabro pasado me ha aceptado. Cuídate mucho y estaré contigo mañana temprano.

Tú amiga.

Celena

Esa carta me abrió los ojos, es cierto yo le había dicho a Celena que Van era un chico tierno, claro a su manera, pero siempre había un tiempo para los amigos, para dejar las cosas de lado, más por las personas que amaba.

El día de la boda llegó y como lo dijo Celena fue la primera en llegar, me ayudó a vestir aquel quimono blanco y a arreglarme, cuando ya estaba lista ella me jala del brazo, cosa que a las doncellas se les hiso raro.

- Trata de disfrutar al máximo este día sobre todo a Van, es lo único que no te dije en mi carta porque te lo quería decir de frente.

- Gracias amiga, no sé qué haría sin ti.

- No vayas a llorar o si no se te arruinara el maquillaje he!

- Claro que no.

Salí del cuarto apresurada, claro mas por las doncellas quienes estaban nerviosas, ya que la futura reina no debía ser impuntual a su ceremonia, según el consejo ahí se vería como sería su futura reina. Llegué a una estancia donde se encontraba millones de personas, no había notado tantas desde que se me reconoció como una de las princesas de Asturias, claro pocas caras me eran familiares pero eso me alegró, la gente que me quería se encontraban ahí, entre ellos Millerna, Celena, Allen y sorprendentemente Dryden, levemente los distinguía ya que me encontraba con la cabeza levemente agachada ya que el rey hasta no haberme coronado como su reina no podría verlo de frente o como su ya esposa y reina.

Nunca vi tan larga y aburrida ceremonia, me daban tantas ganas de bostezar pero eso se vería mal, pronto escuché las palabras en las que Van me debía coronar, usando la tiara que años atrás su madre había usado, al sentirla miré levemente a mi ahora esposo, quien solo me miró por unos segundos para nuevamente voltear hacía el sacerdote, sinceramente no le di importancia ya que mi mente solo deseaba que esta ceremonia terminara para poder estar con Van………………….Pero las cosas no fueron así, Van se encargó de ser un buen anfitrión y de saludar y platicar con rodas las personas distinguidas del reino que se acercaban a nuestra mesa, en algunas ocasiones el se levantaba y se acercaba a ellos, platicando largas horas, yo por mi parte debía quedarme ahí sentada, lo bueno es que mis amigos se acercaron a mi, felicitándome y platicando con migo aun que fueran unos cortos minutos ya que el protocolo real marcaba que la nueva reina debía ser admirada por todos sus súbditos, en pocas palabras debían ver la nueva mascota y tratarla aunque sea por unos segundos para así empezar mi nueva vida social en la corte. En muchas ocasiones me daban ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero por alguna razón mis piernas no me lo permitían, la noche para mi fue en exceso larga y aburrida. Por fin esto terminó, al parecer a mi esposo no le gusta mucho desvelarse, así que tomando mi mano me dirigió a nuestra recamara, a lo que sería nuestra primera noche juntos o eso se suponía.

- Fue increíble, están dispuestos a traer sus mercancías, sabes lo que eso significa Hitomi?.

- Exportación.

- Sii ¡! Más riquezas para Fanelia, mi gente ya no pasará lo que pasó hace años.

Miré a Van por la ventana, sus ojos mostraban gran alegría, se encontraba excitado y no era por aquel camisón de seda que me cerré fuertemente, me sentía tan sucia, tan mal.

Para que Van no notara mi estado y malinterpretara la situación me voltee y comencé a cepillar mi pelo, escuché que él hablaba emocionado de los siguientes tratados y este no le daba importancia a su primera noche juntos, como si lo hubiéramos hecho ya varias veces. Me recosté con pena dándole la espalda a Van, quitándome la bata rápidamente para que él no me viera, pero él seguía con su supuesta platica con migo que no notó que no le ponía mucha atención.

- Buenas noches Hitomi.

Un rápido beso en mi mejilla fue lo único que el hiso y apagó la luz, no me sentí en ese momento mal, pero al despertar y encontrarme sola en mi habitación a la mañana siguiente me hicieron sentir la mujer mas infeliz de este planeta.

Continuara……………

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	6. Me dediqué a perderte

Me dediqué a perderte.

El tiempo en Fanelia había trascurrido velozmente, sin pensarlo comenzaba el otoño y el clima comenzaba a ponerse helado.

- Su cena señorita.

Como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado, Hitomi simplemente seguía viendo por la ventana.

"Querida amiga Celena:

Como ya has notado, los días pasaron rápidamente y ya nos encontramos casi por terminar un ciclo mas, aquí siento que las cosas no cambian y siento yo es por mi culpa….."

- Majestad, es inevitable y ya es una realidad.

- Las noticias fueron confirmadas, los límites de Bazram han sido atacados.

- Por lo que se ve el enemigo no tardara en cruzar a las fronteras de las alianzas y estas comienzan a cercarnos, ya que varias flotas entrarán por las fronteras Fanelianas y Asturianas.

- Nos faltan los reportes del Duque Chid, Freid también puede estar siendo invadido.

"Últimamente he notado muy preocupado a Van y este se encuentra siempre bombardeado por generales y consejeros que se arremolinan con él hablándole de manera alarmante, lo se por que continuamente escucho sus gritos, a Van no lo escucho pronunciar palabra alguna, me lo imagino serio y sumido en sus pensamientos en el centro"

- Manden tropas de refuerzo en las fronteras, preparen a la gente por posibles ataques, que dos de los lideres Samuráis vallan con las alianzas inmediatamente.

Van se había levantado de golpe y este mencionaba con gran seriedad y dureza sus palabras.

- Enseguida majestad.

Muchos de los consejeros y líderes comenzaban a salir de la sala ecepto Takeshi.

- Majestad.

- Dime Takeshi.

- Se esta planeando una gran movilización para toda la gente de Fanelia y alianzas, pero que ha pensado por el castillo.

- Por el castillo?

- Me refiero a la reina.

Van pareció palidecer.

- Todo bien majestad?.

- Si, tomaré mi baño rápido, para tomar un poco de té antes de irme a dormir.

- Como ordene.

Hitomi comienza a zambullirse en el agua caliente tratándose de relajar, algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas no andaban bien, lentamente esta comenzaba a asearse tomando una esponja entre sus manos pero después de verla por unos segundos la arroja fuera de la tina encogiendo sus rodillas.

- De que sirve estar limpia si ni siquiera me nota.

"Sin querer había caído en una depresión grande, después de que cambiara mis rutinas, el hecho de levantarme mas temprano para desayunar o comer en muy contadas ocasiones con Van me habían frustrado las ultimas Lunas hasta que decidí ya no hacerlo, todo, casi prácticamente todo lo hago dentro de mi habitación, solo salgo cuando es requerido y eso eran muy contadas veces."

Lentamente esta se levanta de la tina y toma su bata para salir y cambiarse, cuando ella estaba por terminar de anudarse la cinta escucha como alguien había entrado a la habitación y este sin querer había tirado algo.

"Algo ocurrió esta noche, algo que no puedo describir bien pero a mi punto de vista siento que sin habérmelo propuesto le hice notar a Van su larga ausencia, después de escuchar el ruido lentamente abrí la puerta topándome con un Van algo preocupado, ya que se notaba por como este se sostenía del barandal de la ventana y agachaba su cabeza. Sentía pena y algo de temor que Van llegara de ese modo ya que sin querer el terminaba gritándome por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho, de hecho simplemente me quedaba callada"

- Perdona, tire un perfume tuyo sin querer.

- No, descuida.

"Simplemente quise ser rápida y me acerque a la cajonera que se encontraba en una esquina contraria a Van y comencé a sacar mis cosas para después volver a meterme al cuarto de baño."

- Puedes vestirte aquí, no te preocupes.

- Yo……..

"Eso simplemente me cayó de golpe, sin querer me había puesto de mil colores, de por si me sorprendió que Van llegara cuando me había salido de bañar, de hecho en este tiempo nunca había estado con el cuando me vestía, así que no evitaba sentirme avergonzada."

- Por que la pena?

- Van…. Yo….. pues…..

- Eres mi esposa no?

- Van nunca había hecho esto contigo.

Van se asombra del comentario abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, pero este simplemente ríe.

- Cual es la gracia.

- No, no es nada perdona mi torpeza.

Este lentamente se acerca a su mujer y la sostiene de su cintura comenzando a contornear su figura con sus manos, Van simplemente había bajado su mirada a lo que estaba tocando, después recorrió los brazos de Hitomi los cuales se encontraban en su pecho sosteniendo un camisón, este lo toma y lo tira hacia la cama, lentamente este abre las manos de la chica, cuando Hitomi siente el impulso de dar un paso atrás cuando notó que las manos de Van volvían a levantarse y se guiaban hacia su escote.

- Que pasa?

- No…no lo se estoy confundida.

- Confundida?

- Si, tu nunca habías……………..

Van volvió a reírse y se acerco a Hitomi.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

Este toma los hombros de Hitomi y comienza a acercar sus labios a su cuello comenzándolo a saborear, Hitomi ya estaba comenzando a perder noción de la realidad cuando esta regresa de golpe al notar que Van ya no tenía sus manos puestas en sus hombros y estas ya habían abierto el nudo y las yemas de sus dedos tocaron sutilmente su cintura desnuda, temerosa esta vuelve a alejarse dándole la espalda y cerrando rápidamente su bata.

- Hitomi que tienes?

- No…….no quiero seguir.

- He!

- Que no quiero seguir.

- Puedo saber por que?.

Hitomi nota que la seriedad de Van había regresado y esta se enfrenta a él volteándose.

- Van se que tu y yo tenemos distintas costumbres y la verdad desconozco las tuyas.

- Es reclamo?

- No, simplemente desconozco muchas cosas de Fanelia, de sus tradiciones, todo.

- A que quieres llegar Hitomi.

Sin querer baja la cabeza con un gesto triste en su rostro.

- Van yo……..quisiera saber por que tu……….

La mirada de Van la invitaba proseguir hasta que tomando aire Hitomi contesto.

- Van, a donde quieres llegar?

- Como?!

- Si estos besos y carisias, no me dirás que son gestos de cariño.

- Claro que lo son.

- Van, tú…….solo besas mi frente rápido.

- Quiero compensarlo.

Van asiente y toma de nuevo a Hitomi besándola en su cuello y después en sus labios, cuando Hitomi siente que él ya la estaba acomodando en la cama vuelve a sentirse nerviosa y se aleja de él, Van levemente golpea la cama y se sienta en ella.

- Hitomi, que pasa?

- No, tu dime, que pasa?

- Solo quiero estar con tigo.

- Crees que soy tonta, algo pasa y tu me lo estas ocultando.

- Hitomi nada pasa, que no puedo darle placer a mi reina?.

- Placer?

- Hitomi se que es natural que estés muy nerviosa pero yo soy tu esposo, no te estoy poniendo una trampa de adolescentes.

Hitomi veía serio a Van y el cuarto quedó invadido por el silencio por unos segundos.

- No, aquí pasa algo muy serio y no me lo quieres decir.

- Hitomi no pasa nada.

- Como que no pasa nada?!!! Cuando yo hablé con tigo con relación a nuestro futuro me dijiste que solo el rey puede tener sexo solo para procrear hijos, así que no me hables de placer.

Van alejó sus cabellos de su frente con rudeza y miró seriamente a Hitomi.

- El consejo esta preocupado por que el mando de Fanelia carezca ahora con la guerra.

- Guerra?!,

- Hay nuevos signos de guerra con los del otro lado del mar, quienes se destacan con mayor tecnología y grandes movimientos militares. Esto ya es un hecho.

- Entonces los del consejo te dijeron que hoy engendraras a un heredero.

- Por así decirlo. Hitomi, no estoy pensando en morir, pero no quiero que la sangre del dragón desaparezca.

- No.

- He!

- No lo aré, me reuso hacerlo.

- Pero Hitomi.

- Nunca hablaste de traer herederos en medio de una guerra, nunca te pusiste hablar de lo que yo quería para nuestros hijos, pensé que éramos pareja y eso lo planearíamos juntos!.

- Y lo estamos haciendo.

- No, tú y el consejo lo hacen.

- Hitomi entiéndelo de una vez, esto no es la Luna Fantasma!!!

Van se había levantado de golpe y gritando sus palabras hizo entender a Hitomi, quien simplemente bajó la cabeza.

- Tú dijiste que compensarías la falta de mi familia.

Sin decir mas esta sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, Van cayó de golpe a la realidad y susurrando el nombre de su esposa solo se deja caer en la cama pesadamente.

"Bueno, para que contarte lo que pasó en ese momento, simplemente te lo resumiré en estas sencillas palabras, jamás dejaré que el consejo me manipule para tener hijos y bueno como era de esperarse esta riña tocó fondo, simplemente me alejé de la recamara nupcial para regresar a mi antiguo cuarto de soltera, Van siguió con sus rutinas diarias con el consejo y a medida que la guerra e informes avanzaban menos lo veía, de hecho no se si el ya notó que no duermo en esa cama"

- La reina no duerme con usted? Pero que absurdo.

- Querías la verdad, no Kaeli?.

- Pero esto es humillante majestad, que dirá la corte si se entera?.

- Nada, dudo que los chismes de cama del rey importen ahora que hay guerra.

- Será el hazme reír, el consejo tiene que hablar con ella.

- No, esto es un problema entre el rey y la reina, así que prohíbo que en estas cosas el consejo se meta.

- Pero majestad, ni siquiera la reina Varie se negó a estar en el lecho con su padre.

- Por que no había guerra y menos presiones.

- Creo que ahora es lo que menos importa.

- Que pasa Takeshi?.

- Que tenemos que resguardar a la reina antes de que la guerra este en puertas de Fanelia.

- Que quiere decir.

- Sencillo Kaeli, que muchas de las tropas enemigas se concentraran en matar a cualquiera que salga de Fanelia y eso no excluye a la reina.

- Takeshi tiene razón, habrá que sacar a la reina de aquí lo antes posible.

Van solo escuchaba mostrando algo de melancolía en su rostro.

- Hagan lo que sea pertinente y manténganme informado.

Con desgano Van se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la habitación siendo observado por su consejero y su líder.

"Como era de suponer las nuevas ordenes no se dejaron esperar, se me había ordenado empacar una pequeña maleta con lo necesario para evacuar lo antes posible la ciudad, pero eso simplemente se lo dejé a los sirvientes, yo simplemente me concentre en escribirte. Celena, desde hace varios días no se nada de ti, espero volver a conversar con tigo.

Deseándote lo mejor

Hitomi"

Una mano enguantada arruga la carta para después tirarla al suelo.

- Ya todo esta listo señor.

- Díganle a las tropas que hay cambio de planes.

- Cambio de planes? Acaso esa carta le menciona algo importante?

- Si, muy importante.

Pisando lo que quedaba de la carta este hombre sale de la habitación seguido por varios mas, al salir este sonríe de forma malvada, aquel olor a quemado le satisfacía, veía con alegría como las fronteras de Asturias ardían en llamas.

- Todo esta listo mi señora.

Hitomi veía melancólicamente por la ventana, su cuarto se encontraba vacío y ella simplemente portaba un delgado y delicado vestido que era cubierto por una capa larga y gris que cubría hasta su cabeza.

- Su majestad le desea buena suerte.

- Si.

La corte acostumbrada sale junto con ella, barios soldados se acomodaron frente a ella atrás de sus dos damas, hasta llegar a una nave, al subir a la plataforma Hitomi mira por entre su hombro notando como en la parte alta del castillo del samurai Van se encontraba observando la escena.

- Majestad Hitomi, yo seré su guardia durante todo el viaje.

- Gracias Takeshi.

- Partiremos a las afueras de Nisoba, en ese lugar la familia real tiene un refugio, ahí estará a salvo.

Hitomi asiente con tristeza y se adentra a la nave siendo escoltada por sus damas quien la guían a su habitación, pronto la nave comienza a elevarse y Van se adentra a su palacio rehusándose a seguir viendo.

- La nave ya partió, con Takeshi a bordo la reina no tiene nada que temer.

- Ni siquiera me despedí de ella.

- Majestad, no es hora de ponerse melancólico, al contrario, que ella vea su molestia al no darle un heredero antes de que partiera.

Van comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos, le daba igual lo que su consejero decía atrás de él.

- Además debemos de ponerla en cintura, ahora que todo esto termine, ella tiene costumbres de campesino aunque fuera criada y guiada por la educación del rey Aston. Por Escaflowne, que reina se levanta temprano para desayunar con el rey, acaso no vio que eso quita tiempo y no solo conforme con eso le espera las tardes para comer, quien en sus cabales se pone a pensar en eso con los labores que usted tiene y eso de planear juntos la procreación de los hijos, no sinceramente esta muy mal, aquí esa vida hogareña solo con los criados.

Van se había detenido súbitamente que por poco la urraca que tenía hablando a sus espaldas choca con él.

- Ya ha pasado 6 Lunas desde que me casé con Hitomi.

- Si y……….

- No me acuerdo la última ves que estuve o converse con ella.

- Majestad lo hizo.

- Cuando?

- Cuando ella llegó a Fanelia.

Van no aguanta mas y se aleja a su habitación, dejando a su consejero, al llegar cierra la puerta recargándose en esta, un golpe fuerte dio a su costado para después deslizarse hacía el suelo.

- Por dios, que asco me doy.

Mientras en las alturas Takeshi se encontraba en el puente de mando atento a cualquier altercado.

- La reina ya se encuentra instalada?

- Si, esta en compañía de sus damas.

- Eleven la nave, recuerden que esta zona es peligrosa por las montañas.

- Elevando la nave!.

- Mantengan estable los controles electromagnéticos quiero……………………..

Una terrible sacudida mueve la nave entera tirando a la mayoría de los tripulantes.

- ¡Que fue eso?!

- General, una nave enemiga.

- ¡Que?!

- Perdemos estabilidad.

- Estabilicen la nave, reporte de daños.

- Las alas y timón están rotos.

- Reportaré a la reina.

Takeshi corre rápidamente atravesando la nave hasta llegar a la habitación de la reina donde abre la puerta, notando como las doncellas se encontraban arrodilladas y temerosas alrededor de Hitomi.

- Takeshi que sucede?.

- Una nave enemiga nos ha dado alcance, no se como supieron que la sacaríamos de Fanelia.

- Takeshi debemos avisarle a Van.

- Lo haremos, por el momento tenemos que ponerla a salvo.

- Haaaa!!!!

Una envestida mucho mas fuerte azota la nave sacando a Takeshi con violencia de la habitación, la caída era inminente y varios gritos se escucharon esparciendo el pánico, la nave había sido derribada.

- La nave de Fanelia ha sido derribada.

- Bien, prepárense para decender.

- Pero señor, seguramente todos murieron en el impacto.

- Yo no lo creo y quiero asegurarme.

- Esta bien, prepárense para decender.

- Descendiendo!!

La nave baja rápidamente quedando a un costado de la nave en llamas, donde varios soldados comienzan a reconocer o hallar signos de vida.

- La nave esta completamente destruida, los tripulantes de puente de mando están muertos.

- Que hay de los demás compartimentos.

- Las damas de compañía de la reina están muertas, sepultadas entre los escombros.

- Llévame.

- Como diga.

Este soldado atraviesa por los escombros y llamas de la nave no importándoles si aplastaban cuerpos a su paso.

- Lo ve, sobre salen las manos de las jóvenes.

- Que es eso?

A lo lejos un vestido azulino se notaba, mostrando a una joven de ojos verdes luchando por mantenerse consiente.

- Es la reina?!! Pero como? Aun sigue con vida.

Aquel interesado de aspecto diabólico se acerca a la chica quien miraba hacia otro lado del lugar ensangrentada de su cabeza y brazos.

- Estará bien.

Este la toma de su barbilla para que esta le mirara, los ojos verdes de la chica se clavaron en él, mostrando confusión y asombro.

- Di…Dilandu…………..

- El mismo, he regresado, mi querida amiga.

Continuara…………………….

Ha como me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes, pero así soy yo, lamento la tardanza pero aquí ya estoy actualizando ero pues por causa de fuerza mayor (sobre todo de inspiración) no pude terminar mis fics a tiempo.

Saludos a………….

Rts: Pues no le va a pedir el divorcio pero si leíste la actualización lo haremos sufrir de lo lindo jajajajaja!

Lady: No temas amiga de que habrá arrumacos e historia acaramelada habrá, solo are sufrir un poquito a Van ( como lo hago en casi todas mis historias jajajaja!) para que empiece lo bueno jojojo!

Andromeda no Sainto: Si con migo todos los personajes sufren jejeje! Bueno un poquito jajajaja!

Freya X: Pues aquí ya ando pidiendo mil disculpas a los lectores por mis atrasos pero aquí les traigo la actualización, espero les siga gustando y como ya dije sufrirán un poquito pero de que habrá arrumacos habrá arrumacos.

Specific. Nina: Creo que ya te respondiste esa pregunta a lo cual pido muchas disculpas espero ya no demorarme mas para que no pierdan el hilo( si es que ya lo perdieron).

Klauchiha: Pues demoré, pero aquí estoy y eso que me dijiste en tu review anterior es lo que en realidad quiero mostrar en mis historias, que no todo en la vida es color de rosa pero también se valen los besos y los arrumacos jejejeje!

Borys: Que bueno que te este gustando y pues a ti también pido disculpas por que de que esperaste por la actualización pues si lo hiciste, espero no te desilusiones cuando demore pero de que acabo las historias las acabo.

Quiero explicar los motivos por lo que he tardado en subir mis fics y una es por falta de inspiración, pero pronto ese brote nuevamente llegó a mi azotea y pues actualicé todos los fics que tenía pendientes, desde Los Herederos de Athena, (que es el que mas tiempo abandoné) hasta Una Nueva princesa para Asturias, de hecho me animé a poner un fic inspirado en mi pareja favorita de Naruto Tenten y Neji hayyy!!!!! Como adoro a estos dos!, también se mejoraron dos fics como el Corazón del espantapájaros de Naruto y El Cuervo Escarlata de Final Fantasy, muchos de estos fics ya estaban listos antes de terminar el mes pero una tragedia hizo que esta remedo de escritora se deprimiera, muchas veces llegué a escuchar historias de niños que fallecen por la ignorancia de uno al no saber aplicar los primeros auxilios cuando sufren de asfixia por un alimento atorado, simplemente eso lo daba de lado hasta que lo viví en carne propia por uno de mis vecinos y me deprimió mucho ya que esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, puesto que contamos con hermanos, primos o sobrinos pequeños y esto no excluye a nadie mucho menos a adolescentes y adultos, todos podemos sufrir de asfixia por no ingerir de manera adecuada un alimento, así que muchos mensajes finales de mis historias fueron cambiadas puesto que quiero dedicarle todas a este Angelito que ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero se que estará en un lugar mejor, créanme que el hecho de tener a alguien en el día y que en la noche ya lo estés velando la verdad te pega de golpe y te deja ver una cruda realidad, hoy estaremos tal vez mañana no, por eso díganle a esa persona que la quieren, discúlpense con su hermano, hermana o padre o madre, mañana no sabemos quien falte, tal vez esto se verá muy cursi, pero se los digo enserio desgraciadamente la muerte de este peque a quien apenas le estábamos celebrando su segundo cumpleaños ya no este hoy con nosotros, un beso donde quiera que estés de parte de esta humilde servidora.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


End file.
